A Broken Heart Can Mend a Broken Man
by MidnightPenguin
Summary: Grace Williams is a 24 year old single mother who finds herself in the presence of the God of Mischief. Loki Odinson, sorry Laufeyson, finds himself being taken care of by the mother after he fell from Asgard. Grace still suffers from losing her husband. Loki suffers from living in his brothers shadow and not being good enough. Can a broken heart mend a broken man before the end?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is set before the Avengers but after Loki fell I've been on a loki kick for a while and have had many many ideas for a fanfic and this just came to me after i finished the second chapter to my Jack Frost fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! I will post anyways but i just need your advice on what to do.

Disclaimer: i own only Grace, Charles and Grace's parents and Aaron. I wish i owned Loki though, but alas no. Please tell me if i dont get Loki's personality right I'll do my best.

* * *

Chapter one

Grace woke up as her house started to shake.

Jumping out of her bed, she grabbed her pink silk robe and ran down the hall to find a small figure holding a stuffed animal under his bed. "Charles! Come to mommy." She ran to the small boy as the house continued to shake. The little boy crawled out from under his bed and raised his arms to his mother. Snatching him up, Grace ran to the door way while clutching the whimpering boy in her arms.

After a couple of seconds the house finally stopped shaking and Grace looked down to the young raven haired boy. "Charles, are you okay?" She pulled the small boy away from her and examined him, checking him for injuries. "Yes momma" he replied quietly as he clutched his Teddy bear to his body.

"Good. Let's get you back to bed." Grace stood as she pulled Charles into her arms and hugged him tightly to calm her nerves as she placed him in bed.

"Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?" The young five year old shook his head and looked up at his mother with blue eyes that gave the facade of him being older than he truly was. "Okay My brave boy, sleep well." Grace bent down to kiss his forehead, but sighed when the young boy turned away. Kissing his cheek Grace pulled away from the boy as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Grace walked into the hall and sighed as she saw some of the photos on the ground.

Walking to the pictures she sniffled as she looked at the portrait of her and a man in army fatigues holding an infant Charles. It's been a year since her she lost her husband to the war in Iraq. Aaron was her high school sweet heart. She fell in love with the football player their freshmen year. Something about his slight build and deep green eyes sang to her soul. It was cliche, but to her it was love at first sight. She loved how he held her and how he made her feel like the only girl in the world. But of course she wasn't always the only girl in the world. Many times Grace found a cheer leader flirting with her boyfriend after a football game, and every time she would throw a fit and leave the football field in tears as Aaron ran after her to apologise. Of course she shouldn't of taken it, but she was head over heals and she always took him back.

Then she got pregnant with Charles their senior year. She remembered Aaron was so happy! As soon as he found out they eloped and then finished high school. It was all very much like a fairy tale to Grace. Then Aaron joined the military.

She remembered the day very clearly as she hung the pictures back on the wall.

Grace was home taking care of a two year old Charles, tired and worn after pulling another late shift at the local diner. Grace heard Aaron's old Chevy pick-up pull into the drive way. Readying herself for a possible fight, she wasn't expecting her husband to run into the house, pull Charles from her arms, and spin her around in the air." Aaron! What's got you in this good mood?" He laughed as he put Grace back on her feet and kissed her lovingly. " I just solved all of our money problems!" Grace laughed at him as she pushed back black bangs out of her face and looked up into his green eye's, "Don't tell me you robbed a bank?" Grace joked as she pulled Charles back into her arms and kissed the small boys head as she smiled at her husband as he practically jumped off the walls with excitement.

"No I didn't rob a bank Grace." He laughed and looked into Grace's blue eyes. "I joined the army." Grace laughed at her husband as she placed Charles into his play pin and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. "Right, you joined the army." Aaron crossed his arms over his chest as he face grew serious. "I did join the army. I leave for basic training in a month." Grace looked up to see how serious her husband was. Standing up Grace felt her face grow hot as rage filled her stomach. "What? You joined the army without talking to me first?!" She stalked up to him, blue eyes filled with angry tears. "I'm a grown man, i don't need your permission to do anything. This effects me more than you."

"Bull shit! You wont be the one home alone taking care of our son! It effects me and Charles more because What Happens If you Deploy and NEVER CAME BACK?!" Grace finished screaming.

Grace wiped tears from her eye's as she picked up the picture of her husband in front of the American flag and placed it back on its proper shelf. Grace hated when she was right.

After two years of being over seas her worst fear was realized when two men in uniform showed up at the front door. Grace didn't hear them, all she heard were the sounds of her heart shattering while she clutched her son.

He didn't understand what really happened, he just new that his father wasn't coming home and that his mom was an empty shell of her old self.

Sighing Grace entered the kitchen and looked out into the snow covered night. She glanced at the time on the stove and cursed, She had three hours till she left for work. Pulling her robe closer to her body she started a pot of coffee and decided to go outside to see what the damage was from the recent earthquake.

Pulling on her hiking boots and her husbands green and black plaid jacket, Grace stepped out into the late February night to inspect her home. After her husband passed Grace thought it would be a good idea to move off base and back to her home town of Waterville, New York, so she could be closer to her parents.

Stepping out into the 20 degree weather, Grace sighed as she saw her small 2000 Toyota Camry crushed under a tall oak tree." Why must this happen to me?" Grace muttered to herself as she walked to her car an groaned. "Well, at least i can spend the day with Charles now."

Grace turned and walked back into her home, un aware of the man with emerald green eyes watching her


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey lovelys! Thank for reading! I cannot sleep, soo here is was i am doing lol. Please Read and Review! Tell me if you think somethings missing!

Disclaimer: i only own my Oc's non of marvels characters...

* * *

Chapter 2

After calling into work and calling the baby sitter to notify that, one her car was crushed, and two she wouldn't need Charles watched. Grace sipped a cup of coffee as she watched the sun rise casting the snow with various reds and oranges. It had been two hours since the earthquake and sleep has fled from her once again for the second week in a row. Every time she would try to get some sleep, she would see her husband being shot. Grace didn't know why, but she just put it off as her conscience telling her not to forget about her husband's death anniversary.

Sighing as she finished her coffee, Grace started up the stairs. Mind wandering to next week, Grace barely noticed her son standing in the hallway with tears staining his cheeks until he called out to her.

"Mommy?" Grace jumped and turned towards her son and smiled at him as she knelt in front of him. " hey sweet heart. What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" The small boy nodded as he rubbed his blue eyes. "Do you want to sit on my lap and tell me about it?" Charles nodded again and wrapped his arms around Grace's neck as she picked him up and sat on the stairs.

"Tell me what happened sweety." Grace said softly as she rubbed her sons back waiting for the young boy to speak. He started speaking softly " We went to New York City and then suddenly this big hole opened up in the sky" as he explained his dream he started crying and being more frantic, " then bunch of monsters started attacking, and then they took you mommy!" He finished as he clung to Grace's shirt, soaking it with his tears.

"Charles." Grace tried to pry his grip from her shirt as she tried to calm him down. " Charles sweety, look at me." Grace successfully pulled him away from her so she could look into his blue eyes that mirrored her own. "There isn't a monster in this world that can take me away from you. " he started to protest," but these were aliens!" Grace held up her hand to stop him. "Any monster that takes a step on this earth isn't strong enough to take me away from you. I don't care where they come from, they'll have to knock me out in order to take me from you, and you from me." She placed her hand to her son's cheek to wipe away his stray tears.

"Oh my Brave boy dry those tears." She pulled him into a hug. " how would you like it if we went to the park today?" The young boy pulled away an looked into his mothers eyes filled with hope. " Really momma?" Grace nodded then laughed as her son tackled her into a hug. "But only if you clean up your toys and let me finish some things around the house, okay?" He nodded and ran to his room to clean up his clothes. Grace stood up and went to shower as she mentally prepared for today

After calling the insurance company and finding out that her car wasn't worth enough to be replaced, Grace made bacon and pancakes for breakfast. Her mind kept wandering to her sons dream then to her many dreams of seeing her husband being shot. Grace understood why Charles had the nightmare, he was afraid of losing another parent. But she couldn't understand why she had to watch her husband die every night.

Calling Charles down for breakfast, Grace smiled to her son as he ran down the stairs to show he had dressed himself in blue jeans a neon green t-shirt and had already placed his monkey tobagon firmly on his mess of black hair. " Charles, take your hat off, its not time to go yet. Plus its disrespectful to have a hat on indoors." Charles stuck his tongue out at his mother as she pulled his hat off causing his hair to stand up with static. "Now eat then once we do the dishes we can go outside. Deal?" Her son nodded his head the dug into his pancakes after stuffing his pieces of bacon into his mouth.

Shaking her head, she pushed her black hair over her shoulders as she began to eat at a much slower pace.

Once Grace finished eating she started washing dishes with a hyper active five year old running around with one leg in his snow pants and the other with one boot on. " C'mon momma! let's go before the snow is gone! Ohf!" Grace sighed as she turned around to pick her on up and place him in a chair.

" I promise Charles, the snow will still be there. Now hold still ." Grace pulled the single boot off the boys foot and then moved the snow pants to where the boy could slip his leg in. Once that task was done Grace stood and went to pull her own snow pants on. " Now Charles, put your mittens on then your coat, I'll zip up your jacket for you once i get my boots on. " Charles searched for his green mittens while Grace laced on her winter boots.

Sighing, Grace decided to wear her black winter coat and white leather gloves instead of her husband's jacket and large work gloves. Once Grace had her gear on she turned her attention to her son, who kept fumbling with lacing his boots. "Here sweety." Grace tied his boots then zipped his jacket.

"Now before we go outside what are we missing?" The young boy thought for a moment before he clapped his hands together. "Hat's!" Grace nodded as she grabbed her sons monkey hat then pulled it over his out of control hair, then she pulled on her deep blue hat over her straight black hair and went to the door. " Remember Charles. Hold my hand till we get to the park. Then stay where i can see you. Okay?" The boy nodded excitedly then grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the house, giving her only enough time to slide the lock into place behind them.

On the walk to the park, Grace noticed that not many homes suffered from the earthquake last night, and it seemed her car was the only thing that was severely damaged. 'FIGURES! The universe made my car the only casualty to the quake from last night. That's just typical.' Grace thought to herself as her son let go of her hand to join in a snowball fight that had just occurred due to a prank from some eight year-old's.

Grace sat down on a bench and watched as her son played with the other kids. After two snowball fights the children decided to build a snow man. Seeing that building a snow man wasn't dangerous, Grace pulled out her note book to begin writing a scene for her book that she had in mind, not paying attention as a man sat down beside her and stared at the children, now building a small snow family after one of the kids "murdered" the first snow man. " So how have you and Charles been Grace?" Jumping in response, Grace exclaimed as her notebook dove into the snow. "Shit! Kyle, why did you sneak up on me?"

Bending down Grace hurriedly picked her notebook up and shook all remaining snow off the page's as the sandy blonde man shrugged his shoulders. "I thought i was being loud myself, you know since I called out to you. But eh i dont care, i understand how you get when you write." Kyle smiled down at Grace as she put her notebook away and stood up stretching her legs. "Yeah sorry about that. I've been having writers block as of late, so i kinda got lost there for a moment." The guy nodded as he stood as well. "So how have you two been? I know its getting close..."

Grace looked down at her feet and sighed. She should have guessed people would ask, "Charles is fine. He understands somethings not right, but he's fine." Grace turned to watch as Charles played tag with a girl with choppy blonde hair and smiled slightly. "Thats good."replied kyle as he awkwardly shoved his hands into hid jeans pockets. "How are you though?" He asked, concern and something Grace couldn't identify lacing his voice.

"As good a i can be... Charles! Come one time to go!" Charles groaned but waved to his friends and ran over to his mother. " It was nice talking to you Kyle." Grace and Charles started to leave when kyle called out. "Do you want me to walk you to home? I wouldn't be a bother." Grace turned to see Kyle blushing as he rubbed his neck. "Thank you Kyle but we'll be fine." She turned and grabbed Charles' hand and started walking them home.

(Loki's point of view)

After Loki crashed into a large tree, which fell onto what Midgardians called, or what he presumed they called, a " car". He took refuge in the nearby forest while he recovered from his fall from Asgard. He didn't understand how he ended up in Midgard, he just knew that in order to fulfill his plans, he needed to regain his powers, which wasn't going to happen while he was injured. He took note of all the places that hurt. His chest hurt from where mjonir had sat , and he could tell a few ribs were cracked. His left cheek stung slightly, but it twas nothing he couldn't handle.

Sighing, Loki started to relax until he heard a door open then close. Rolling onto his stomach Loki spied a young woman with raven black hair that reached her upper back staring at the crushed vehicle, " Why must this happen to me?" Loki heard the mortal mumble then sigh then walk up to the crushed scrap metal and mutter," well at least i can spend the day with Charles now." The mortal woman turned and walked inside un aware of Loki staring after her with his trademark smirk on his face

'Mortals' Loki scoffed in his mind ' Always so ignorant to what has truly transpired around them.' Loki turned onto his back again glad he was wearing his armor so he wouldn't freez- he needn't worry about freezing anymore. He was Loki Laufeyson. Frost giant. A monster come to enslave earth and rule with an iron fist.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his fath- Odin's last words to him.

( flashback to the end of the battle between Thor and Loki)

" I could have done it father! For you! For all of us!" Loki cried as he held onto Thor's forearm looking up at Odin with hope of praise.

"No Loki." Odin said to his adoptive son.

Loki felt his heart shatter as his father rejected him once more. Closing his eyes, Loki let go of Thor and let the universe consume him, hoping the end would come soon.

( flashback end)

Loki shook himself awake, un aware of falling asleep in the first place.

Standing Loki looked around at the oak and pine trees that surrounded him. Loki could vaguely hear a woman call out, " Charles , get back here!" Loki turned to see the mortal woman from last night calling out to a young boy in the middle of the street chasing after a green mitten.

Suddenly a loud horn sounded as the young boy looked up and made eye contact with Loki. Now what Loki did, was a mystery. Even to himself. He acted completely on impulse.

A scream rang through the evening air as the semi truck swerved to miss the young boy as a figure in battle armor and green cape that had just grabbed a hold of the five year old and took the brunt of the impact to his side, sending the figure and child skidding across the icy black top and stopping a few feet away

* * *

A/N: i couldn't figure out where to end it so... yeah lol next chapter though!

-Midnight Penguin-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Omg thank you so much for your reviews! I am so happy that you guys like it so far. Thank you Musichowler and guest ! Thank you others for subscribing and all that stuff. It gave me a boost to really get intobthe story!

Disclaimer: i only own my oc's

* * *

Chapter 3

Grace screamed as she saw the semi truck veer to the left as it attempted to miss her son. But before the truck got anywhere close to her son, a man clad in full battle armor and a green cape took Charles into his arms and took the trucks hit to his side, sending him and Grace's son skidding across the ice covered black top.

Sobbing, Grace ran to the man holding her son and pulled her son away from his arms as she examined him for wounds. " Charles Oliver Williams dont you ever do that again! " Grace scolded Charles as she engulfed him into a tight hug after seeing he was un harmed.

The man who was in the armor and green cape groaned as he sat up and looked at Charles. "Are you alright small one?" He asked in a formal British accent. Charles nodded as the man relaxed only to clutch his side. "Oh God, are you alright?" Grace asked the man as she rested her hand gently on his right shoulder and the semi driver ran over to us with the setting sun painting the fat man with greasy black hair in a brilliant red.

The man obviously hasn't seen a gym or a proper shower in a while as he gasped for breath after the sudden exertion. "I-Is e-everyone" he inhaled deeply then exhaled painting Grace's face with the stench of alcohol. " okay?" Grace stood, a rage that she hadn't felt in three years filling her body as she squared off with the man. "Certainly not! You vile man!" Grace took a step towards the greasy man. " You could have killed my son were it not for this man's assistance! You stay where you are while i call the police." Bending down she rested her hand on the mans shoulder causing his eyes to meet hers.

Grace couldn't breathe as she took in how bright his green eyes were, captivating her like a cobra staring down its prey. shaking her head,Grace dialed 9-1-1 and lifted the phone to her ear, " Do you need a hospital sir?" The man blinked slowly then shook his head like he wasn't sure what he needed. Grace didn't look convinced but didn't push as the dispatcher answered. After explaining to the dispatcher the situation, Grace ran inside to get a blanket for the man who saved her son, only to find that he disappeared. "Charles?" Grace bent down to her son and pulled him into a hug. "Where did that man go? The one who saved you?" Charles pointed to the woods and sat down on the curb. " Okay, i'll be back soon okay? Stay there." The small boy nodded as his mother entered the forest looking for the man in the green cape. " hello? Sir? " Grace stumbled and fell to her knees as she grumbled. Looking back Grace saw she tripped over legs. She followed the legs up to see the green cape covering the man who saved her son.

"Oh! " Grace scrambled to the mans side and pressed her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. Sighing in relief as she found a steady beat, she took the blanket she had and placed it under his head. The man groaned in pain as he opened his eyes slightly. "Shh, stay still. I have to go for now, but I'll be back soon. Don't worry." She rested her hand on the mans cheek to comfort him only to feel a gentle buzz vibrate through her body. Smiling as the man relaxed and closed his eyes Grace pulled away and marked the spot where she found the man with her white gloves and ran back to the road.

( Loki)

Loki woke up to the smell of cooking food. He opened his eyes only to shut them again after being blinded by the sun. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around to see he was in a Midgardian home and on what they call a "sofa". Suddenly he heard a intake of breathe and turned to the source to see the young boy with raven hair and blue eyes staring at him with his mouth open slightly."Momma! Momma! " the boy ran off leaving Loki to wonder what was going on.

Loki sighed as he sat up, only to give a faint cry of pain as his ribs ground unnaturally together and lay back down. His breathing laboured, Loki stared at the ceiling as he remembered when he jumped into the street and held onto the small boy and was hit by the large truck causing his cracked ribs to break and his shoulder to dislodge from its socket.

Loki turned as he heard a gasp and saw the mortal woman who has raven black hair and deep blue eyes like the boy rush over to him, her hands fluttering over him unsure of what to do. He reached up to grab her hands only to be shocked when their skin came into contact with each other.

"How long have i been asleep?" The woman bit her lip as she looked into his emerald green eyes with concern

(Back to Grace)

It's been three days since Grace pulled the man into her home and tended to his wounds. To her surprise he was beaten up worse in places she knew the truck never hit. A dark purple bruise on the center of his chest,purple-ish green bruises on his right rib cage, a cut on his right temple and a cut on his left cheek and his lip was swollen slightly, probably from biting on it in pain. Grace assumed the bruise on the center of his chest and the cuts were from before he became a human body shield for her son. But she knew that the awful bruises on his rib cage were from broken ribs. Which was caused by the accident.

Grace tended to the cuts on his face, then wrapped his ribs tightly after leaving ice packs on his bruises. Then all she did was wait for him to wake, and periodically check to see if he was alive and to replace his ice packs.

So when Charles came calling for her speaking so fast she could only understand that something has changed with the man on the couch, yeah she was excited although a feeling of dread sank into her stomach. Grace dropped the towel she was drying her hands with, lowered the flame on the stove that was heating up some vegetable soup, and went into the living room to see the man attempt to sit up but gasp in pain then lay back down. She gasped and ran to the man, hands fluttering unsure of what to do. The man then grabbed her hands and looked up at her with pain filled emerald eyes then he pulled his hand away as soon as a shock of electricity ran across both adults skin.

"How long have I been asleep?"he asked her, his face contorted with confusion as he tried to even his breathing. Grace looked back at him with concern. "Three days, I've done what i could for your injuries since you didn't want to go to the hospital." Grace blushed as the man focused on her more then he attempted to sit up again. He gasped in pain as Grace placed her hands onto his shoulders to push him back down.

"I'm pretty sure you have a couple of broken ribs, so it might be wise if you lay still for a bit."

The man grimaced as he tried to even his breathing again. Grace turned to Charles who was watching from the hall way. "Sweety, could you watch him to make sure he doesn't get up?" Charles nodded as he clutched his Teddy bear closer to him as he inched closer to the white sofa."Good boy. Just call me if he does anything, 'kay?" Grace stood and went into the kitchen to get a bowl of soup ready for the man.

(Loki)

Loki stared at the boy named Charles as the mortal woman disappeared. 'How strange' he thought. 'Why would a mother leave her child alone with a stranger. How did she get him here in the first place?'

Loki watched as the boy walked up to him, clinging to a tattered bear that was missing an ear and had stuffing falling out of a ripped seam in its leg. Loki stared as the boy looked at his Teddy bear then lifted Loki's hand and placed the bear in its place, then let his hand fall onto the bears small torso.

The boy smiled shyly and then turned around and disappeared in the same way his mother went.'What in the realm?'

(Grace)

As the vegetable soup simmered, Grace stared out the window to the back yard. Fingering the dog tags around her neck that were partnered with a small golden band, Grace kept thinking back to the stranger on her couch.

'Why did i bring him into my home? For all i know he could be a Pedophile or a rapist.'

Rubbing her forehead, Grace turned to turn off the stove and ladle the soup into a bowl as her son padded into the kitchen to tug at her pant leg.

"What is it Charles? "Grace stared at her son as he beamed up at her. He started to tug her towards the living room, causing her to stumble. "Alright, alright. Stop tugging or I'll spill the soup." The boy ran ahead of his mother leaving her feeling like something about the small boy was missing.

Shrugging she entered the living room only to stop when she saw the man with her son's Teddy bear. She glanced at her son who was looking at his reflection in the mans armor, then back at the man as he held the tattered bear to his face. Setting the bowl of soup on the coffee table, Grace swallowed a lump of emotion back as she smiled at the man.

"T-thats nice that he gave you his bear. He..." Grace looked at the ground and shook her head then looked back at the man with green eyes.

"Would you like to sit up?" The man nodded reluctantly as he started to sit up. Half way up he gasped in pain and rested on his elbows as he tried to catch his breath. "Here, l-let me help you." Grace said softly as she put a hand on his upper back and she started to ease him up. "Charles, could you grab a pillow?" The boy nodded and ran out of the room then came back with his Captain America pillow and looked up at his mom.

"Put it behind him sweety. Good." Grace helped the man lean against the pillow.

"Now, here you go." She handed the man the bowl and spoon then smiled sweetly at the man "Its hot so be careful." The man looked up at Grace as she smiled at him, then he looked back down at the bowl."What is this substance? Is it some sort of sustenance?"

Grace looked at him slightly confused as she processed his wording then nodded. "Yea, its vegetable soup. You know..." she sighed as he looked at her like she was crazy.

" vegetables and broth boiled together?" The man continued to look at her oddly.

Grace sighed as she rubbed her temples. 'Of course , he must have some head trauma. I soo should have taken him to the hospital'

She smiled at the man and took the spoon from him and lifted a spoon full of the soup. She blew on it and then looked at the man. "Please don't make me treat you like my son when he's being picky." The man's eye grew slightly as she moved the spoon towards him. " Open your mouth before i resort to 'Mommy' mode." The man looked at the spoon then to Grace's serious face then opened his mouth slightly only for Grace to shove the spoon into his mouth, dip it up slightly then pull it away when she felt that she was successful.

The man looked at her with surprise then started to chew lightly. Grace put the spoon back into the bowl then smiled at the man as he swallowed and looked at the bowl then back to her as she stood." See? That wasn't so bad was it?" The man just stared at her as she walked to her son then picked him up. "Now finish your soup, i promise its safe. I'll be back with something for you to change into once your done."

Grace left the room leaving the man confused and surprised that the mortal woman was able to catch him off guard.

'I must be weaker than i thought.' Was his last thought as he began eating the Midgardian meal.

* * *

A/n: please Read and Review! I hope this chapter is as good as the first two! Thank you for your support!

-Midnight Penguin-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: idk whats going on with the website but im having difficulties with posting the chapter. Hope it worked this time. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Grace walked into her bedroom and stood in front of a small closet door . Biting her lip while swallowing back tears, she slowly opened the door to see army fatigues on a hanger and multiple stood up on her tip toes and grabbed a box labled "clothes" and sighed as she set the box on her bed and opened it.

She stared down at the neatly folded shirts and jeans and inhaled deeply as she willed herself to stop shaking. 'Calm down, its just shirts and jeans. ' Grace pulled a black T-shirt out and clutched it to her chest. Heart pounding, she pulled the shirt away from her body and quickly placed it on the bed. Peering into the box again Grace pulled out a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit the man, then placed them on the bed and sighed heavily. Folding the box's lid back, Grace hurriedly went to put the box back into the closet only to stop when she saw Charles staring up at the fatigues on the hanger.

"Charles sweety, what are you doing?" She walked into the closet and placed the box back where it was and turned back to her son. "Charles did you finish your lunch? " the five year old looked up at her then looked back at the fatigues on the hanger. "C'mon sweety lets go. "Grace moved to pick up her son when he shot up and hid behind a box.

"Charles, stop playing around. We need to go." He shook his head as he curled into a ball in the corner of the closet."Charles Oliver stop playing around. We have a guest and it's rude to keep him waiting." He shook his head again as he looked up at the box's and sniffled , " Momma, when can we see daddy again?" Grace bit her lip as she knelt to look at her son. "I don't know sweety. I wish i did." Charles looked up at her then crawled into her open arms.

Grace sighed as she lifted him up and left the closet when her son spoke again, "Momma? Do you think daddy would mind if i went in his room again?" Grace looked into her sons blue eye's and fought back the stinging behind her eyes. "I'm sure he would love it if you did." Giving him a watery smile, she kissed her sons cheek as she grabbed the clothes she picked out and walked out of the bedroom still fighting tears.

* * *

Grace walked into the living room and smiled at the man as he finished his soup.

"I didn't know what would fit.." Grace held out the shirt and jeans and smiled nervously," so i just guessed." The man looked from Grace to the clothes in her hands, then took them from her, held the t-shirt in front of him and studied it with slight disgust.

"What do you expect me to do with this... garment?" He looked up at Grace with an eyebrow raised and a slight snarl of distaste. Grace felt her face heat up in irritation.

"Well i expect you to be grateful I'm not forcing you to get back into your cos play get up. " she glared at the man as she rested her hands on her hips and tapped her foot lightly. The man's expression changed from disdain to confusion.

"What is a...Cos play?" Grace was about to retort when her son crawled up next to him on the couch. The man looked warily at him as Charles took his Teddy bear back and stared up at the man.

"What's your name?" Charles smiled up at the man causing him to look up at Grace questioning.

The man looked to Charles then to his feet as his shoulders tensed up.

(Loki)

Loki didn't know what to do. The Midgardian woman expected him to wear that lowly garb, and now they wanted to know his he tell them his real name? Or make something up? He wasn't familiar with Midgardian name's, he did what he could to avoid anything regarding the realm.

"Are you a super hero? Is that why you wear a cape? And armor? Do you have any powers? What kinds? If you do can you show me? "Loki grew irritated as the boy kept asking questions.

Finally Loki snapped. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his side and towered over the boy and his mother. The woman immediately pulled her son behind her as she glared up at him.

"I am prince Loki of Asgard! I am a GOD you pathetic child! How dare you assume you can ask me questions you wouldn't even understand-"

*SMACK*

(Grace)

Grace's hand stung as the man recoiled slightly clutching his jaw. He was now at her level.

"I am Grace Williams and how dare you speak to MY son that way! After i tended your injuries, and gave you food and shelter." The man bored his green eyes into Grace's blue as she spoke to him with venom dripping from her mouth.

"You dare think that because you are a "Prince" you can speak to others that way?" The man or "Loki" as he said stood to his full height once again and looked down at Grace with an eyebrow raised as she continued.

"So , you get out of my house before i call the police." The man smirked and dropped the shirt he held in his fist and walked to his armor and pulled it on fairly quickly considering his injuries and turned to leave with Grace hot on his heals. Once out the door and down the steps he turned and looked up at her with what looked like remorse in his eyes.

"I am grateful for your assistance Grace... and i am sorry for yelling at your son." He turned and walked down the sidewalk, leaving Grace with the feeling that she will see that man "Loki" again.

* * *

A/N: i hope this was a good Chapter. A big Thank you to my friend Musichowler for helping me with everything. Read and Review and maybe subscribe! Take care my lovely's

-Midnight Penguin-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am soo sorry for my absence! i didn't mean to disappear like that but i just lost my mojo for a bit. working on the fifth Chapter as I tell you this! i hope you all can forgive me! well guess i better get to work!

Tata!

~MidnightPenguin~


End file.
